More Than Meets Thee Eye
by akatora
Summary: Hughes introduces Ed to a new face but is she and her siblings more than they seem? EdXOc maybe more Oc's too :


**More Than meets thee Eye**

**Aka:" This is a fanfiction about me and my friends we took out the original boys and put ed and the characters from Full Metal Alchemist so sadly no we do not own Full Metal Alchemist T.T "**

**Kakai:" But we do own Kakai, Aka, Rikku, Kugatsu, and Tsuki!"**

**Ed followed Lieutenant Hughes down the stairs of his home to the basement. Hughes" Her name is Akatora I found her three years ago on an assignment she is an Alchemist also but …. Well a little bit different you'll see what I mean."**

**He opened the door to the dark basement. Hughes "The light bulb went out so watch your step."**

**He walked into the darkness with Hughes.**

**Aka's point of view**

**Hughes" Her name is Akatora I found her three years ago on an assignment she is an Alchemist also but …. Well a little bit different you'll see what I mean." A little different? Who ever this state alchemist is he's in for a surprise She sat in the farthest corner away watching there every move through pure darkness. Hughes" Aka the State Alchemist is here I would like you to meet him."**

**Aka" Have you told him?" Hughes"…… No." Ed looked from Hughes to the darkness Ed" Not told me what?"**

**Ed's P.O.V**

**A cold yet amused voice suddenly sounded" Have you told him?" Hughes"…… No." Obviously Hughes has been hiding something here Ed" Not told me what?"**

**A girl about 18 years old walked out from the darkness. She had long crimson red hair with black streaks, golden, blue eyes, wearing a pair of black and green cargo pants with a black t-shirt and long fish net sleeves.**

**Aka P.O.V**

**Hughes" So I see you have mastered your illusion." Aka" Oh course wouldn't want to frighten him off would I?"**

**Hughes walked over to stand next to Aka. Hughes" Why don't we go upstairs."**

**Hughes" Ed do you believe in fairy tales?" Ed" Depends on what you mean by fairy tales."  
Elicia" Like unicorns!"**

**Ed glanced from Elicia to Maes. Ed" No"**

**Hughes" Well neither did I until I met Aka the truth is they do exist. Aka."**

**Aka" Allow me to introduce my self properly my name is Akatora Suirenz Kyota and I am the Black Flame Alchemist. I am also half vampire and half werewolf." She smirked and her teeth suddenly grew to fangs black wolf ears popped out of her head and behind her flicked a black wolf tail.**

**Hughes" I have informed Mustang of her not her being a mythological. And he has agreed that you two along with your brother have been assigned to work together to find the stone."**

**Later on at night**

**Aka "It's getting dark …….. If you guys want your welcome to stay at my house…."**

**Ed" Your only thirteen you can't have a house!"**

**Aka" I never said anyone knew about it…"**

**She walked through the woods until she came to an old Renaissance looking house.**

**Aka" There's a lot the world doesn't know about."**

**She walked in the house.**

**Aka" Follow me…"**

**She walked up a flight of stairs and turned down a dark hallway. Suddenly what looked like a giant cat jumped out of one of the rooms!**

**Cat" Hey aka who are they?"**

**She flicked a switch and there stood a 19 year old girl with orange/yellow cat ears and tail and blue green eyes wearing a green and blue battle suit.**

**Aka" hey Kakai there alchemists I'm assigned to work with them."**

**She turned around.**

**Aka" Ed your rooms down the hall there's everything you need in there including phone internet etc." (We have entered a new age it's 2004) "Al your rooms right next to his. Same thing furniture arranged different."**

**She then walked down stairs. Ed and Al went into his room.**

**Ed" This is strange a house in the middle of the woods, and girls with ears, fangs, and tails?"**

**There was tap on the door. Ed answered the door and there was another girl around 16 years old with long brown hair, blue and grey eyes, black wolf ears and tail.**

**Girl" Hey my names Rikku. I heard you talking. If your gonna live here expect people to arrive out of no where."**

**She then also walked downstairs.**

**Al" Brother lets go see what's downstairs."**

**They walked downstairs, took a left into the kitchen there stood a girl behind a bar cleaning glasses. She was 17, chin long black hair, black wolf ears and tail, she wore a pair of black cargo pants and a black shirt, and had yellow eyes. Girl" You must be Ed my name is Kugatsu. I am Aka, Rikku, and Kakai's sister."**

**Ed" Were just looking around."**

**He walked another left into the living room, there was no one there. So he and Al took a right. There were Aka, and Rikku. The room looked like a dojo and they were battling with ankle weighs on!**

**When they we done they were both out of breath. They both turned around to see Ed and Al standing there with there mouths open.**

**Aka walked over to Ed and closed his mouth. Aka" What? Have you never seen someone have a kung fu battle?"**

**She then walked away. Rikku" Plug your ears."**

**Ed"Why?"**

**Suddenly Seether's song tongue blasted through speakers in the dojo. (This happens to be this story's theme song.)**

**Kakai then walked in and turned the music down so they wouldn't do deaf! Kakai" She does that."**

**Ed" Where'd she go?"**

**Rikku" Up on the roof."**

**Ed walked up the stairs to the roof (Al stayed downstairs) and saw Aka sitting on the edge of the roof. He walked over to her and sat next to her.**

**Ed" So why do they call you the Black Flame Alchemist?"**

**Aka"This is why…"**

**She spread open her palm and a blue flame burst out of her palm.**

**Aka" that's the flame but the rest I have to explain in the day time."**

**Ed" I see. "**

**Aka" My sister's are alchemists too Kakai is the Bleeding Rain**

**Alchemist, Rikku is the Merciless Alchemist, and Kugatsu is the Dark Knight Alchemist."**

**Ed "Geez any other relationships I should know about?"**

**Aka pulls out her fingers and starts counting and sounding off names**

**Aka" Tsuki." **

**Ed" Who's he?"**

**There was a loud bang as the roof door opened to ...**


End file.
